¿What Happened The Last Friday Night?
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: When the Black Spy wakes up one morning with a hangover could try to forget what happened last night with some Spy White ... but this does not let him go so easily Slash Spy B / Spy W


**Hello everyone ! this is the first fic I do about a comic I hope not as hard on me , long as I come up with the idea around in his head giving me so here it is**

**Disclaimer : Spy Vs Spy belongs to Antonio Prohias and its other creators do not win anything with this.**

**Notes: black spy name : Antonio Blanco spy name : Peter**

**Happy reading ;)**

* * *

The alarm sound bothered his sleep, I reach to reach the off button opened his eyes and sat up scared looked around How was finished in a hotel room stranger sleeping next to your worst enemy ?

As he headed toward his hand to his head while the other grabbed her cell phone and went on Facebook to find out what happened .

**There's a stranger in my bed**  
**There's a pounding my head**  
**Glitter all over the room**  
**Pink flamingos in the pool**  
**I smell like a minibar**  
**DJ's passed out in the yard**  
**Barbie 's on the barbeque**

He left the hall to see that several people were still there Red with headphones in the ears and a fake mustache painted with marker , purple lay unconscious on the floor while several glasses outrigger your body like a crime scene , and Violet slept on the couch as if it were tomorrow.

**There's a hickie or a bruise**  
**Pictures of last night**  
**Eended up online**  
**I'm screwed**  
**Oh well**  
**It's a black top blur**  
**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

I review the photos on their cell aparecian fellow spies them in poses quite embarrassing , funny and stupid .

Red vomiting in a vase

Purple taking all the alcohol that could support your body

Gray drunk running around the hotel

The dancing with white and wearing a skirt

He opened his eyes wide the dancing with his worst enemy and on top using skirt

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we danced on tabletops**  
**And we took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

He was at home planning for the millionth time and destroy the white spy when a message came to your phone .

**'Come quick no missed** - _S Grey_

I answer with a quick Ok not know what that would entail

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**  
**And got kicked out of the bar**  
**So we hit the boulevard**

Upon arrival at a hotel with good looking fellow was found to completely drunk spies a canoodling with other couples or a pickup of luck

until gray with a huge smile appeared on the front door

**Last Friday night**  
**We went streaking in the park**  
**Skinny dipping in the dark**  
**Then had a menage a trois**  
**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah I think we broke the law**  
**Always say we're gonna stop- op**  
**Whoa- oh- oah**

—I am glad you came —she replied followed by a rare giggle it

—Are you Drunk ? —Was the first thing I asked , she did not answer but a slight blush on her cheeks asmomo stating the answer.

After a short tour of the place was swept gray a couple of colleagues to bar drinks, followed the group that sought dawn with a hangover the next morning, ordered a glass of whiskey and walked away from them rápiamente .

**Trying to connect the dots**  
**Do not know what to tell my boss**  
**Think the city towed my car**  
**Chandelier is on the floor**  
**With my favorite party dress**  
**Warrants out for my arrest**  
**Think I need a ginger ale**  
**That was Such an epic fail**

The music echoed in the glass from the window overlooking the courtyard . Classmates and friends came and went at the rate of revelry and fun. Even people who had not ever seen appeared before his eyes sliding to the music .

—But you do there sitting on the stairs ? — He asked one of his colleagues to spot it looking nowhere

the black spy directed him a bored look and took another sip of his whiskey leaving it empty while another group of people pulled him back to the bar.

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we danced on table tops**  
**And we took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

Without knowing how or when I finish a drinking competition , Whisky , Geneva and put everything within your reach , as he considered that excessive alcohol Blanco had not seen throughout the party _" will not come Maybe "_ thought with sadness at the enemy he secretly loves .

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we maxed our credits card**  
**And got kicked out of the bars**  
**So we hit the boulevards**

After a few more drinks and get completely drunk accept wear a skirt and heels run , note that Gray won a bet and be the laughingstock of the next meeting.

**Last Friday night**  
**We went streaking in the park**  
**Skinny dipping int he dark**  
**Then had a menage a trois**  
**Yeah I think we broke the law**  
**Always say we're gonna stop- op**  
**Oh whoa oh**

White and his colleagues looked disinterestedly was amused and laughed joked drunk , he was indifferent had thought to organize this event his secret love would but wrong .

He sighed deeply and turned the light to where some young were laughing and joking with a young drunk , flashing twice before seeing this girlwas the spy Black ! and just approached it.

**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**  
**Do it all again**  
**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**  
**Do it all again**  
**This Friday night**

They looked exactly one minute and could not take their eyes off the enemy dress unbuttoned blouse , black skirt looked great punch that those shapely legs and a pair of red heels that gave shape to these .

I avoid drooling in front of so many people and just thought find a secluded place where he could violalo with shoes on .

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we danced on table tops**  
**And we took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

A completely drunk black spy hacerco to where the white spy " It's now or never " its most rational thought

He approached with a flirty smile drugged up his enemy beau

—Hi Peter ! — Said in a singsong voice the spy drunk and

—Antonio ! — Exclaimed the striving for not drooling this time

without ever leaving the shock felt like this was pulled to the dance floor Katy Perry song was blaring ceded to the rhythm of the music and the eyes of his secret love I finish dancing on a table .

**Spy Viewpoint White**

I woke up the next morning feeling wonderful. He had not drunk enough to suffer a hangover , and my body felt deliciously relaxed. But he was alone in bed ... and I did not like .

**End of POV**

**Point of view of the Black Spy**

Then I waited in the small terrace, Peter wearing a cotton pajama pants , reading the newspaper

—Good Morning Antonio— greeted me

—Hi - Ho ... —very nervous had answered all the memories of the previous night and that was extremely surtly

—Peter ... I have to go I ... '— did not know what was invented weighs panic , anything could happen enemy we were right?

—... Shhhhh ...— He said standing up and hugging me , I'm not hijacking , quiet ... —I just wanted to do something nice Paraque you had clean clothes to wear. Sit with me and I promise you before noon can escape me if that's what you want .—

—I ... okay I said sitting next to him.— He handed me the sections of the newspaper that I was not reading and continued drinking his coffee calmly . If you can not fight them , join , the saying goes, and that's what I did

He sighed and took my hand —I know you have problems trusting the people But really like you , and if you send your clothes to the cleaners is the only way I can make you listen , that's foulbrood I do ... again and again —

—How do you know so much about me?— Ask intrigued knew it was stupid we are both spies are supposed to know the enemy.

—Ever since the first time I saw you I have not stopped watching you , because you're a princess in that organization seedy, because without realizing it, I 've ...— he said and stopped.  
- Because without realizing what? - I asked .

—Promise me you will not run away when I tell you ... —He said and I nodded ,— because without realizing it, I 've fallen for you —

We were both silent, was returned , the cards were placed on the table slowly I approached the till our lips were close to seal with mine on a demanding and passionate kiss .

—Peter ... I ... I feel the same as you ... from the first time I saw you ... I felt that attraction ... —' do not go I asked , i want that man outside the mine and was willing to overcome my fear of commitment

—Antonio ? — I wonder slowly

—Yes—,I answered

—How about taking a shower together ? —Mischievously asked before I respond with more passionate kiss .

* * *

**End**

**If you liked the story does not forget to leave Riview !**


End file.
